1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for locking the rod of a glove box, and more particularly, to a structure for locking the rod of a glove box provided with a guiding part having resilient characteristics at a groove portion for inserting and fixing the rod to prevent noise when the rod is operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a glove box for an automobile is installed in front of a seat next to the driver, and used to store small items.
Hereinafter, a prior art glove box will be described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art glove box 1 is provided with a receiving case 3 for forming a predetermined space in an inner side, and the receiving case 3 has a front panel 5 on its front surface.
An operating handle 6 is installed at an open part of one side of the front panel 5, and the glove box 1 is opened/closed from an instrument panel by means of a method where the operation handle 6 is pulled by a finger inserted therein.
By operating the operation handle 6, the glove box 1 is opened/closed as a rod 7 protruding outward from a side part of the glove box 1 located at a rear side of the front panel 5 is moved.
An operation of the rod 7 at the side surface of the glove box 1 will be specifically described in conjunction with FIG. 2.
Formed at the side surface of the glove box 1 is a hole 9 for moving outward the rod 7, and the rod 7 moved outward along the hole 9 is inserted and fixed to the mounting hole 12 formed on a side surface of a crash pad 10 to correspond with the hole 9 formed at the side surface of the glove box 1.
In addition, when a user operates a knob formed at a front surface to open the glove box 1, the rod 7 is moved inward to the glove box 1 to be separated from the mounting hole 12.
According to the structure for locking a rod of a glove box, the mounting hole 12 is simply formed at the side surface of the crash pad 10 in order to lock the rod 7.
In an operation that the rod 7 is inserted into or separated from the mounting hole 12 functioninga as a simple locking structure, a peripheral part of the mounting hole 12 is in frictional contact with the side surface of the rod 7 to generating noise.
Further, the friction between the peripheral part of the mounting part 12 and the rod 7 prevents the rod 7 from smoothly operating.